


Z nich największa jest miłość

by Miszczur



Category: Dobry omen, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Azirafal twierdzi że gay is okay, Gay Pride, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Pride, Pride 2019, religia vs prawdziwi ludzie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:02:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miszczur/pseuds/Miszczur
Summary: Azirafal, Crowley, Marsz Równości, 6000 lat i nadal ludzie naginają Pismo do swojego uprzedzonego widzimisię.





	Z nich największa jest miłość

            Tłumy na ulicach nie kojarzyły się Azirafalowi najlepiej. Przez wieki zwiastowało to raczej albo pospolite ruszenie przed wyruszeniem na wojnę, albo uciekanie przed nadchodzącą armią. Nic przyjemnego, w każdym wypadku.

Tego dnia jednak było inaczej. Nie świętowano wojny. Łopoczące na wietrze flagi nie zwiastowały rychłego przelewu krwi, płaczu wdów i dymu pożogi. Ludzie wreszcie zaczynali wyciągać wnioski ze swojej historii i zamiast czerpać przyjemność z odbierania życia, celebrowali miłość.

Azirafal był tym miło zaskoczony.

            -Myślałem że twoja opcja jest zasadniczo przeciwko takim bezeceństwom – anioł aż drgnął, nieomal oblewając się kawą na dźwięk znajomego głosu.

Na krześle obok zmaterializował się Crowley, pomimo panującego upału cały w czerni. Anioł z pewną dezaprobatą zauważył, że jeansy przyjaciela mają na kolanach dziury, jednak nic nie powiedział. Gdy ostatnio odważył się skomentować modowe wybory diabła ten wycharczał coś na temat tego, że Mały Lord Fauntleroy jest ostatnią osobą która może mu dawać modowe rady.

            -Chyba nie masz zamiaru robić tutaj jakiś burd? – Azirafal obruszył się. Przyjaciel spojrzał na niego znad swoich nieodłącznych okularów; anioł skonstatował że tym razem miały one tęczowe oprawki.

            -Wyluzuj, dzisiaj jestem incognito – pionowe źrenice rozbłysły z niejakim rozbawieniem. – Zresztą, moja obecność tutaj dałaby się łatwiej wytłumaczyć niż twoja. W końcu podobno do nieba idą tylko heterycy i dziewice.

            Anioł zacisnął zęby i począł dłubać widelcem w ciastku, które zamówił do kawy. Crowley roześmiał się w środku, rozpoznając przysmak na jego talerzu. Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo mówiło się w sferach okultystyczno-etercznych o kremówkach, żeby teraz Azirafal podarował sobie małą degustację.

            -Dobrze wiesz, że to nieprawda. Ludzie kochają podpierać Bogiem każdą teorię jaką sobie wymyślą. Racja staje się przez to jakby pełniejsza. Hiszpańska inkwizycja,  krucjaty, nacjonalizm, antysemityzm – przecież Jezus był Żydem! – żachnął się blondyn. – Kiedy znajdują powód do nienawiści, znajdują też usprawiedliwienie. Spójrz – machnął ręką w kierunku nie-aż-tak-dalekich radiowozów. Tuż za nimi kilkudziesięciu mężczyzn demonstrowało swoje poglądy, używając do tego rac, transparentów ze skreśloną tęczową flagą oraz jednego wielkiego baneru ze słynnym biblijnym cytatem.

            -Mówiłem od razu że z tego Pawła nie będzie nic dobrego – mruknął do siebie Azirafal i westchnął. – Coż, nie każdy może mieć polot Cohena.

            Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, kontemplując dziesiątki i setki ludzi przechodzących tuż za niskim płotkiem kawiarenki. Wszyscy byli tak szczęśliwi. Widząc ilu ich jest czuli w sobie siłę, a Bóg jeden wie jak bardzo było to im potrzebne do przeżycia nagminnych przykrości.

            -Nie da się ukryć, Jezus nie dość często wspominał o bezwarunkowej miłości do bliźniego. - Crowley sięgnął po widelczyk i spróbował kawałka kremówki. – Te fragmenty napisał mniejszymi literami. W drugiej części Pisma jest to napisane.

            Anioł prychnął i odebrał przyjacielowi sztuciec.

            -Ci ludzie psują mi takie piękne popołudnie.

            -Gdyby tylko dało się coś z nimi zrobić… - Demon uniósł kącik ust. Normalnie wyglądałby w tym momencie szelmowsko, ale w tęczowych okularach efekt ten był nieosiągalny. Azirafal jednak zainteresował się.

            -Co masz na myśli?

            -To tylko jeden malutki cud. Maciupeńki. Można powiedzieć nawet, że robię zły uczynek, bo tym panom dzień właśnie zrujnuję.

            -Crowley…

            -Patrz teraz – diabeł odwrócił się w stronę kontrmarszu i pstryknął dwoma palcami. W tym momencie wszystkie nienawistne transparenty trzymane przez protestujących zmieniły się. Zamiast przekreślonych tęcz, ,,zakazów pedałowania”, ,,chłopak, dziewczyna normalna rodzina” widniały na nich uśmiechnięte buzie. I podpisy, życzące wszystkim miłego dnia.

            -Całego świata tak nie zmienię – Crowley uśmiechnął się szeroko, odrzucając wszystkie pozory i styl bad boya, którym na co dzień epatował. Azirafal nie mógł powstrzymać się od odpowiedzenia mu tym samym.

Przez chwilę wszechświat wydawał się dużo bardziej idealny, dużo bardziej boski niż jeszcze kwadrans wcześniej. Anioł wciągnął głęboko powietrze. Tak, czuł w tym miejscu zapach miłości. Dokładnie taki jak swego czasu w Tadfield. Hm, a może była to doskonale znana mu woń wody kolońskiej pewnego konkretnego demona?

            Tak naprawdę, czy robiło mu to jakąkolwiek różnicę? 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł to fragment Hymnu o miłości, według Biblii Tysiąclecia. Mówcie co chcecie, ale do mnie ten utwór trafia. 
> 
> Mam więcej feelsów po Dobrym Omenie niż jestem w stanie znieść. Poza tym, ostatnimi czasy za dużo rozmyślam na tematy okołoreligijne żeby wyszło mi to na zdrowie. Poza tym, hey, closeted bi here, nie mogłam przepuścić okazji żeby nie napisać czegoś na cześć Pride Month.  
> Cóż, mam wrażenie że doskonale widać że ostatnio bardziej niż sposób wypowiedzi liczy się u mnie jej treść. Zdecydowanie zardzewiałam, mam wrażenie że nie jestem w stanie oddać wszystkiego co zalęgło się w mojej głowie w związku z tym serialem i książką.  
> Krytyka mile widziana, wszystkie błędy będę naprawiać!!!11
> 
> Buziaki, wesołego Pride Month kochani!


End file.
